


Sick of You

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: They’re not exactly sure if Mingyu  got Minghao sick or vice versa, but either way they blame each other and the only person who’s able to tend to the sick duo is Seokmin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riq/gifts).



Seokmin opened the door and sighed in relief how the two were still asleep on their separate beds on opposite sides of the room. He slowly moved the door with his foot as his hands held a tray of two bowls of soup before he slowly walked in and placed it on the desk table in between the two beds. 

Minghao’s ears twitched and he opened his eyes slowly, groaning and rubbing his head and slowly sitting up. “Ah, Seokmin,” he whispered, gaining Seokmin’s attention. “Did you make us that soup?”

The older one nodded. “Yeah, Junhui stopped by to help me cook before he drove to campus. Here, it’s still a bit hot but I think you can eat it now.” Minghao grabbed the bowl and hissed a bit at how the bowl was hot to touch before placing it on his blanket, resting on his thighs. 

Mingyu groaned and rolled around on his mattress and looked over at Seokmin. “Yah, why does Minghao get his soup first?”

“Because I deserve it since I’m the one who got sick from you!” Minghao scoffed after he slurped the noodles from the bowl.

“Excuse me!” Mingyu grunted as he sat us, whining at how he got up so fast and rubbed his head. Seokmin proceeded by placing the other bowl in the taller one’s lap.

“Oh, you’re excused,” the younger one snickered as he slurped the broth from his bowl. “In fact, you can leave.”

“We all live together!”

“That doesn’t stop me from trying to kick you out, Gyu,” Minghao hummed as he went back to his soup.

Seokmin sighed and helped Mingyu by fluffing his pillows for the sick one to lean back against. “Honestly, I can’t believe you guys are fighting even when you’re both sick.

Mingyu took a sip of his water bottle and pouted. “Well, it’s Hao’s fault for getting me sick in the first place. If he hadn’t sneezed on me, I would be out by the Han river with Soonyoung and Wonwoo hyung.”

“Um, you’re one to talk?” Minghao glared. “You’re the one who sipped my drink last night at the burger joint and contaminated me with your germs!”

“You ordered the last serving of cola before the machine broke down! How is that my fault? You know I love cola!”

The two kept bickering back and forth as Seokmin just hummed to himself as he kept walking back and forth fixing their sheets, adjusting their pillows, cleaning up the tissues on the floor and throwing them in their designated trash baskets. It’s not that he was okay with them fighting, but it was common, and expected, for the two to be going back and forth. He was always the middle man, always asked to pick sides or break the conflict before they both gave each other the silent treatment.

But Seokmin understood that they both still cared for each other. He knew that when Minghao threw his tissue box at Mingyu and said that his nose was running so hard he would flood the apartment meant that he wanted Mingyu to clean his nose before it got worse. He knew that Mingyu shouting at how Minghao’s bed is so messy with tissues translates to how Minghao needs to clean his bed before the germs spread more and get him more sick.

Minghao threw a pillow at Mingyu, earning a scream from Seokmin. “Yah! Hao! Remember I said not to throw things where there is food around!”

The younger one pouted and nodded, looking down at his bowl and apologizing. Mingyu blinked as he put the pillow Minghao threw on the side of his head. “Ah, its okay, Seokmin. Really, the food didn’t spill and I really needed another pillow for my back.” Minghao looked over and smiled a bit as he sipped his bowl of soup.

Seokmin smiled before nodding and taking their emptied bowls and putting them back on the tray and heading to the kitchen. Mingyu and Minghao looked over at each other from across the room and coughed awkwardly before looking away from each other. “Ah, we can invite Wonwoo and Soonyoung over. Maybe they’ll watch a movie with us or- something.”

Mingyu blinked. “But they might get sick–”

“Oh, you know that won’t stop them,” Minghao snickered as they shared a laugh. 

The healthy roommate looked into the room and smiled as he watched the two talk civilly towards each other. “I knew they still cared for each other,” he mumbled to himself. He thought that maybe they should get more often so that they would be forced to get along in the same room.

“But you’re still the reason I got sick. You could have sneezed the other way when we were sitting on the couch together.”

“And you could have jumped out the window and made it easier for all of us by not existing!”

“At least I would probably survive the fall unlike you, you fucking clumsy tower!”

Seokmin sighed. At least they got along SOME of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> OH BUDDY OH PAL O' MINE...I AM ALIVE...
> 
> just a quick little drabble about 97 line bc I love them a lot!! (Also shoutout to Abby for talking about 97 line's relationship with me huhu ily)


End file.
